


Married

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, XP, but not straight, it's pretty straight forward, there's not really much else i can tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: And the old despairThat was often thereSuddenly ceases to beFor you wake one day,Look around and say:Somebody wonderful married me.Translation into 中文 availablehere!





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> According to my time, it's currently the 6th of August, but according to AO3, it's the 7th of August, so we're gonna go with that and say happy birthday to Wato! :D  
> According to [Gludzilla](http://gludzilla.tumblr.com/) from the wonderful Miss Sherlock discord, Morikawa's records on Wato state that her birthday is August 7th, and after some digging, I found that it's actually assumed to be [Dr. Watson's birthday](http://17stepprogram.blogspot.com/2016/08/happy-164th-birthday-dr-john-h-watson.html). So shout out to all the writers that put in so much time and research!
> 
> In honor of our amazing doctor, I present to you, a fic. It's short, but it's sweet, so I hope you still enjoy it.  
> I'm sorry it's been some time since I've written something separate for Miss Sherlock, but I've been swamped with requests. I'm doing my best to get through them because I don't want people to wait for too long, but know that I still have some more fics in mind.
> 
> The title and summary come from the song _[Married](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpupRdFUYzo)_ from Cabaret. It's loosely inspired by that song and Jung Joon Young's _[fiancée](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYUO9DjVs18)_.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know. :]
> 
> **EDIT:** fdajldfadjkl I forgot to mention that this was based off of [this request](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176483649976/hi-im-loving-your-drabbles-could-you-do) that I got on tumblr. I was inspired by it and wanted to fully develop it, so here you go, anon!

“Marry me?”

The question had come late at night, after a long case. Both Sherlock and Wato were exhausted and a mess. Sweat and grime covered both of them, and their clothing was wrinkled and disheveled after being out all day. Neither of them shifted from their positions, leaning against the other for support.

“Marry you?”

“Marry me.”

The silence surrounded them was both worrisome and comforting, easily able to shift the whole dynamic of their relationship. Sherlock wondered if she should have chosen a better time and place to propose. In truth, she hadn’t expected to do it tonight, or ever, to be quite honest, but with Wato by her side, half-bathed in dimmed lights, Sherlock realized how much she needed her and before she knew it, the words had been spoken. She didn’t regret saying them, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried.

Wato was deep in thought as well. She already knew what her answer would be, so she wasn’t thinking about that. She was thinking about Sherlock. The two of them have been dating for some time now and had been roommates before that as well. If anyone knew Sherlock, it was Wato, but even then, there were things about Sherlock that Wato didn’t know. She knew that Sherlock loved her and Wato knew that she loved her as well, but this was unexpected.

Sherlock had made her dislike of marriage clear on various occasions in the past. Wato understood completely and was fine with not being married, knowing that she and Sherlock were going to stay together anyway. But she did occasionally wonder what it would be like to be married and to have a wedding and all of that. She wondered what Sherlock would wear and what she would wear, and if both of them would cry, and more, but she knew that it was unlikely it would happen. So for Sherlock to ask her to marry her now, Wato could only think of one thing to say.

“Why?”

Her response seemed blunt, but she knew Sherlock wouldn’t take it that way. Instead, the question made her shyly look away from Wato, cheeks painted pink. Wato smiled at this, feeling warm with love, as she patiently awaited her response. She had never seen Sherlock looked so focused before.

“I am,” began Sherlock, “disliked by most people.”

“True.”

Sherlock glanced over, giving Wato a stern look. It only made Wato giggle, knowing that Sherlock meant nothing by it.

Sherlock huffed before continuing. “I tend to be blunt and cold. People have called me arrogant and annoying because I know that I am smarter than most of them and can reveal secrets about them that they’d rather not share. These traits aren’t good for making friends, but they make me a good detective. I’ve solved many impossible cases because of these traits, but there is one case that I cannot solve and that is why you choose to be with me.”

Wato stared at Sherlock, taking note of how her eyes were unfocused as she thought deeply. She wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s waist, snuggling into her, and felt Sherlock’s arm immediately wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer.

“You are,” continued Sherlock, “kind and warm, always taking care of me and others. You are brilliant and quick, and there have been many cases that I could not have solved without you. You are strong and brave, always able to find courage, and you are the loveliest person that I have ever seen. Tachibana Wato, you are the most extraordinary person that I have ever met. You could have anyone in the world, and yet, you choose to be with me and I don’t understand why. I will never understand why.”

“Sherlock,” Wato whispered.

“But that is a mystery that I am okay with not solving,” said Sherlock. “So long as I can be by your side, I will be happy.”

Wato didn’t know she had started crying, until Sherlock reached up to brush away her tears. She felt Sherlock kiss the top of her head, gently rocking her, as they remained silently embraced. Wato buried her head further into Sherlock as she slowly tried to calm herself down.

“Sherlock,” Wato said suddenly, “you may be smart, but you can also be pretty foolish.”

Sherlock pulled back slightly, a clear pout on her face. The sight of it made Wato laugh before she leaned in, to softly kiss it away. Sherlock’s expression quickly went back to being content, making it clear that she was never offended to begin with.

“When I went to Syria,” continued Wato, “I went because I wanted to help others. I wanted to save people. I wanted to make a difference. I knew that I was doing that here as well, but I felt like I could do more over there.”

She paused, hands tightening their grip on Sherlock’s coat. She felt Sherlock reach over and rest her hand over them, and she relaxed a bit.

“But then, I found myself alone and scared and broken by everything around me. I did so much, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.”

Wato let out a shaky breath. She felt Sherlock gently rubbing her arms, holding her close.

“I came back and I had no clue where to go. I was lucky to have Dr. Mizuno, but then, even he was torn out of my life immediately and I felt even more alone than before. I remember sitting in my hotel room and feeling so lost. I worked so hard to become a doctor and to help people, but that all went away when I realized where I was.”

Wato went silent, momentarily lost in her memories. Sherlock said nothing, but Wato knew what she was trying to say.

“When I was alone in that room, I tried to be hopeful. I tried to be cheerful. I tried to dream so many new dreams to give myself some sort of direction, but nothing made sense, nothing fit, and it was terrifying. But then I met you, Sherlock. You, who were so determined to figure out what happened to Dr. Mizuno. You, who weren’t going to let anything stop you. You, who worked hard until the end. You, who were shocked me with your brilliance. You, who intrigued and enchanted me to no end. You, who became my first friend after returning home. You, who became my love.

“When you came into my life, you gave me new dreams. I realized that I could still help people and that I could get better. I dreamed new dreams when I met you and the dreams I dream with you — they brighten my days far more than the ones I dreamed alone."

Wato leaned in, resting her forehead against Sherlock’s. They both smiled at the familiar action, but this time, it felt more important, more intimate. It felt more like a silent promise that only they would ever understand.

"I want us to dream all of our dreams together, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded, a smile on her lips that mirrored Wato’s. The two of them stared deeply into the other’s eyes and the look was like a long kiss.

“Wato, marry me?”

“Yes, Sherlock. Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this! Your support means the world to me!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
